


Room of Hidden Things.

by FrancescaH_Martin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magical Lydia Martin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaH_Martin/pseuds/FrancescaH_Martin
Summary: "Stiles is everywhere.Stiles is real.She knew it."





	Room of Hidden Things.

**Author's Note:**

> [ѕту∂ια]-[ѕ¢єиα иєℓℓα ѕтαиzα ∂ι ѕтιℓєѕ]

Quel luogo era irriconoscibile.  
Lydia continuava a guardarsi attorno con occhi spalancati e increduli.  
Era buio, vuoto, inanime…Tutto ciò che Stiles non era. Tutto ciò che Stiles non era mai stato.  
Stiles quando c’era si sentiva, eccome se si sentiva.  
Faceva così tanto baccano che era impossibile anche solo pensare di ignorarlo o far finta di niente. A volte era davvero irritante, tanto da far venir voglia di soffocarlo con un cuscino, ma nonostante tutto, non si sa come, riusciva sempre a farsi perdonare.  
In realtà, Lydia sapeva il perché.  
Era come se il ragazzo avesse un potere speciale tutto suo capace di farla ridere in qualsiasi situazione, anche in quella più drammatica.  
In quel momento però, anche se Lydia si trovava nella sua camera, si sentiva più triste che mai.  
L’essenza di Stiles-quella che percepiva nell’aria ogni qual volta varcava quella porta-era svanita, come il suo ricordo.  
Lydia aveva sempre pensato che il ragazzo fosse in grado di lasciare un’impronta speciale, un marchio riconoscibile su tutto ciò gli appartenesse, specialmente su quelle cose a cui teneva davvero, come la sua stanza.  
Un tempo lo rispecchiava così alla perfezione.  
Ora come poteva essere così vuota di significato? Come poteva essere così insulsa e priva di personalità? Come si poteva cancellare una persona così dal nulla? Una persona che significava tanto per tutti, specialmente per lei?  
Non c’era più niente in quel luogo che lo ricordasse, nulla che la facesse sentire a casa, nulla che le facesse palpitare il cuore o la facesse sentire protetta, come quella felpa di lacrosse che aveva abbracciato e stretto così tante volte da aver perso il conto.  
Niente fili rossi con cui Stiles e Lydia si divertivano a collegare foto su foto alla parete dei casi irrisolti.  
Niente cuscino morbido senza il quale il ragazzo non riusciva a dormire.  
Niente scrivania dove faceva finta di studiare, quando in realtà la usava solo come appoggio per il sonnellino pomeridiano.  
Niente di tutto questo, perché Stiles non esisteva più.  
Stiles era diventato un fantasma di cui nessuno aveva ricordo. Stiles era scomparso.  
Una vocina dentro di lei però le aveva sempre ripetuto quel nome, convincendola che non era solo frutto della sua fervida immaginazione.  
Stiles era un qualcosa di reale.  
Lei lo sapeva.  
Il suo cuore lo sapeva.  
Non era mai stata più convinta in vita sua; lei, la persona più insicura di questo pianeta.  
Dal suo cuore Stiles non era mai andato via.  
Il suo ricordo, il pensiero fisso di un qualcosa di esistente associato a quel buffo nome era stato una presenza ingombrante che ogni giorno, fastidiosamente, cercava in qualche modo di attirare l’attenzione.  
Per fortuna ci era riuscito.  
Lydia aveva preso quel pensiero e l’aveva legato stretto al dito affinchè non andasse via.  
E aveva ragione, ora lo sapeva più che mai.  
Stiles esisteva, era vivo. Stiles era sempre con lei, nonostante tutto.  
Stiles era ovunque attorno a lei, bastava solo andare oltre le apparenze. Bastava crederci il più possibile.  
“Credere per vedere. Credere per vedere. Credere per vedere.”  
Socchiuse gli occhi e ripetè queste parole nella sua mente.  
Come una diapositiva in un proiettore, vide riflesso dietro le sue palpebre il sorriso di Stiles.  
Le venne in mente quella volta in cui, dopo averlo obbligato a studiare biologia, si era addormentata lì, su quel letto dalle lenzuola sempre di un colore che le ricordavano il cielo.  
Si trovava tra le sue braccia e un secondo prima di crollare in un profondo sonno, vide con la coda dell’occhio il sorriso sincero del ragazzo, sorriso che le fece accapponare la pelle perché mai aveva visto cosa più bella e vera.  
Lydia aprì gli occhi, guardò lo sceriffo-che la fissava quasi come se fosse pazza- e si girò verso il punto in cui era successo tutto ciò che aveva appena ricordato.  
Non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi.  
Il letto era comparso per magia, proprio come accade con ciò di cui senti realmente bisogno nella stanza delle necessità.  
Sentiva il cuore batterle così forte tanto da chiedersi come facesse ancora ad essere viva.  
Pensava che presto le avrebbe bucato quel maglione e si sarebbe gettato volontariamente da quella finestra sbarrata, distruggendo tutto ciò che avrebbe intralciato il suo cammino.  
Lydia ricordava il letto di Stiles esattamente in quel modo, con quelle coperte blu notte e quel cuscino sempre troppo gonfio di cui il ragazzo non poteva fare a meno.  
Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e sospirò.  
“Credere per vedere. Credere per vedere.”  
Quasi terrorizzata spostò il suo sguardo verso destra, oltrepassando quella finestra.  
Ricordò il giorno in cui stavano litigando per un solito caso irrisolto, che però Stiles riteneva risolto.  
Lydia aveva cercato inutilmente di fargli capire che tutto quello di cui era convinto, in quel caso era sbagliato.  
Ricordò la smorfia che Stiles fece quando, nonostante tutto, diede ascolto alla ragazza, collegando la foto con un filo rosso.  
Aveva avuto quell’espressione in viso per ore e-come se non bastasse-aveva scritto sulla lavagna a caratteri cubitali “Lydia è antipatica”, quasi come ripicca, pensando che poi riuscisse ad offenderla in qualche modo.  
Dopo neanche un secondo però la guardò e cancellò la scritta in un batter d’occhi; non riusciva ad avercela con lei neanche per cinque minuti. La sua rabbia subito sbolliva trovandosi davanti quegli occhi color verde foglia.  
La ragazza gli sorrise, racchiudendo in quel gesto tutto quello che Stiles riuscì a vederci.  
L’infinito.  
Lydia riaprì gli occhi e rimase pietrificata.  
Quella lavagna trasparente, che si trovava proprio davanti a sé, era ciò che forse rappresentava di più Stiles.  
Le gambe stavano per cedere, il respiro sempre più irregolare.  
Ispirò ed espirò velocemente.  
Ora sentiva Stiles ancora più vicino a lei, come se non fosse mai andato via.  
Tutto ciò che Stiles era, tutto ciò che Stiles era stato per lei ora le era chiaro come non mai.  
Quel sentimento che aveva sentito per tutto quel tempo, quella sensazione di vuoto, quella ferita dolorosa che sanguinava senza mai smettere a poco a poco si stava rimarginando.  
Riusciva di nuovo a vedere la luce in fondo al tunnel.  
Finalmente tornò a respirare dopo tanto tempo.  
Non aveva mai sentito la mancanza di qualcuno in modo così forte.  
Era come se un pezzo vitale del suo corpo le fosse stato asportato via, come se avessero separato il suo scheletro dalla pelle.  
Quell’insieme di ossa è il suo sostegno, proprio come Stiles per lei: senza l’uno non può esistere l’altro.  
Senza neanche accorgersene i suoi occhi diventarono lucidi e pieni di lacrime.  
Si sentiva strana, così felice ma allo stesso tempo così triste.  
Aveva un bisogno così intenso di riabbracciarlo, di chiudersi a riccio in quelle lunghe braccia ossute.  
Era sempre stato il suo luogo preferito, quello spazio.  
Un piccolo, minuscolo pezzo di universo che la faceva sentire protetta e amata più che mai.  
Era il suo rifugio, il suo angolo di cielo.  
Aveva quasi paura a pensare all’ultima scena che le era appena venuta in mente.  
Il cuore le batteva forte e un dolore incolmabile le stava bucando il petto.  
Le sembrava addirittura di sentire i propri organi vitali muoversi, come se fossero piccoli organismi indipendenti e vivi.  
Sentiva i polmoni dilatarsi per prendere più aria possibile, lo stomaco contorcersi per l’entusiasmo ma anche per la sofferenza che tutti questi piccoli tasselli di Stiles le stavano provocando, il cuore che ormai era diventato poltiglia.  
Strinse i pugni e prese coraggio.  
Avrebbe continuato per Stiles, l’avrebbe fatto un’ultima volta per la persona che l’aveva cambiata in meglio e che l’aveva salvata innumerevoli volte.  
Si, l’avrebbe fatto un’altra volta ancora per lui. Per Stiles. Per il ragazzo che amava.  
Finalmente poteva ammetterlo a se stessa e urlarlo con tutta la voce possibile.  
Buttò fuori l’aria dalla bocca con sollievo e ripetè di nuovo quelle parole.  
“Credere per vedere. Credere per vedere. Credere per vedere.”  
L’ultimo ma non ultimo ricordo…  
La partita di lacrosse.  
Lydia si trovava con Allison su quegli spalti per fare il tifo al suo ragazzo, Jackson.  
Lo sport l’aveva sempre annoiata ma era stata quasi costretta ad andare a tutte le partite per supporto morale.  
Quella sera però tutto era cambiato.  
Vide quel piccolo e goffo ragazzino giocare e un piccolo risolino aggraziato le uscì di bocca.  
Lo trovava buffo.  
Come poteva essere tutto sudato se praticamente non faceva nulla in campo?  
Guardava le mosche volare ma nonostante questo rimaneva lì, speranzoso di giocare e di segnare.  
A Stiles non interessava il parere della gente.  
Nonostante non fosse bravo, ci avrebbe provato fino alla fine.  
Lydia sorrise.  
Pensò a quante volte aveva rinunciato ad essere se stessa solo per paura di essere ferita o non accettata dagli altri.  
Osservandolo, capì che aveva sempre avuto torto.  
Bisognava crederci, bisognava lottare, bisognava sperare e soprattutto bisognava dar poco conto al giudizio degli altri.  
Ed ecco che, quasi come metafora di vita, Stiles era sul punto di segnare.  
Gli occhi di Lydia brillavano.  
Senza neanche rendersene conto si alzò e iniziò ad incitarlo a tirare, visto che era rimasto imbambolato davanti la porta.  
Stiles con un movimento riuscì, senza sapere come, a fare punto e subito si girò per guardarla.  
Lydia aveva creduto in Stiles quando lui non lo stava facendo.  
Lydia aveva capito di dover credere in se stessa e nelle sue capacità grazie a Stiles.  
Il ragazzo la guardò come si guarda un meraviglioso quadro.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono, pieni di una luce abbagliante che spontaneamente li fece sorridere.  
Quello fu il primo momento in cui Lydia vide davvero Stiles.  
Quella maglia con il numero 24 significava tanto per lei.  
Significava speranza. Forza. Coraggio. Lotta. Determinazione.  
Significava Stiles.  
Allora si era sbagliata.  
La cosa che più rappresentava Stiles era quella felpa.  
Il suo cuore si congelò, così come il suo corpo.  
Non riusciva a fare un passo, era come fosse stata violentemente risucchiata da intense sabbie mobili.  
Forse era un’allucinazione, non poteva essere davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Un passo.  
Un altro passo.  
Un altro ancora.  
La ragazza si avvicinò così lentamente, con quella paura paralizzante stampata in pieno viso che a stento le permetteva di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Sembrava persa in chissà quale universo.  
Non poteva essere quella felpa.  
No, non poteva.  
Stiles è qui. Stiles è qui. Stiles è qui.  
Lo ripeteva come se davvero toccandola il ragazzo potesse materializzarsi davanti i suoi occhi.  
Allungò la mano per prenderla, senza nemmeno rendersi conto che tremava come una foglia.  
Sentiva il cuore in gola e un forte senso di nausea.  
Tutto questo era troppo per una sola giornata.  
Le lacrime distrussero quella pellicola trasparente che con forza le tratteneva, inondando quelle iridi color smeraldo.  
Tenendo quella felpa tra le sue mani, era come se Stiles la stesse abbracciando.  
Sentiva lo stesso calore che le attraversava le costole, riscaldandola.  
Sentiva quasi i battiti accelerati del ragazzo, gli stessi battiti che le infondevano tranquillità perché si concentrava sempre sul loro delicato suono.  
Per Lydia non c’era cosa più bella. Sembrava una canzone smielata, una di quelle sinfonie che ascoltava spesso per addormentarsi.  
Si, era proprio come se Stiles la stesse indossando in quel momento.  
Percepiva anche un leggero odore di lavanda, quello che sentiva sempre quando il ragazzo le era così vicino da farle esplodere il cuore.  
Stiles sapeva di lavanda.  
Per Lydia, in quel momento, era l’odore più bello che potesse esistere.  
Sorrise.  
Un sorriso pieno di gioia e speranza.  
Stiles is everywhere.  
Stiles is real. 

She knew it.


End file.
